


There's hurt and there's comfort

by dont_hate_me01



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hostile Climate, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of limb/Amputation/Mutilation, Minor illness/injury, Pneumonia, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/pseuds/dont_hate_me01
Summary: Three short stories, containing some hurt and or injured Clay Spenser.





	1. Bumps and scrapes

**Author's Note:**

> The [hc_bingo](https://hc-bingo.livejournal.com/) community over on LJ has a challenge for small fandoms this month. You get four prompts you can fill in either one, or even more than one story, as long as it’s done before 1 June.
> 
> I’ve used the four prompts I got in three stories. These stories are complete. 
> 
> I tried to do something different this time around, and set myself a challenge to write a story in 300 words or less. I did it!
> 
> These stories have not been seen by a beta reader, so there will be mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First story prompt was Minor injury/illness. I got the idea of the hoodie from the scene at the end of the episode titled _The Upside Down_. Clay sits against the side of the plane with this hoodie on and it grabbed my attention. (I do have a feeling that the hoodie might appear in some future stories again.)
> 
>   **Words: 278**

“You sure he’s all right?” Jason asked Trent as the pair of them stood together, each with a beer in hand.

Trent hummed around the mouthful of beer and swallowed. “He’s good, Jason. Suffered some minor injuries. It was a nasty fall, but except for the assortment of bruises, he’s all right.”

“Then why does he have on that hoodie? Doesn’t he wear that thing if he’s not feeling well?” They’ve all noticed that Clay tended to put on this well-worn blue hoodie when he was under the weather.

“You once told me Emma had this blanket that she took everywhere when she was little.”

Jason frowned. “Yeah, and?”

“You said you didn’t understand it, until Alana explained to you that it provided her comfort.”

A light went on for Jason. “He wears it for comfort.”

“Yep.” Trent fist bumped Jason and moved off.

“I’ll be damned.” Jason smiled and took another sip of his beer as he continued to watch his team – his family.

Jason made his way over to where Clay sat against the side of the plane. He took a seat next to him, pulled the hood over Clay’s head and pulled him forward so that he had his head in his lap. “Sleep.”

It was the only word he spoke. Jason wasn’t surprised when Clay’s body relaxed within minutes of laying down. He looked up and caught Trent’s eye. When the medic nodded and smiled Jason returned the gesture.

The kid survived, and that was the most important thing. Jason would’ve loved if Clay hadn’t sustained any injuries, but since they were mere bumps and scrapes, he could live with it. They all could.


	2. Waterfalls and RPGs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second story combined two prompts – Pneumonia and hostile climate. Because I combined two prompts, I made the limit 600 words.
> 
>   **Words: 599**

Brock watched concerned as Trent held Clay while their youngest brother continued coughing. It sounded like he was hacking up his lungs. He frowned as he saw how much Clay shivered while at the same time, his cheeks flushed with fever.

This mission had been doomed from the beginning, but their hands were tied and they were forced to come. Now, they were stuck in the middle of nowhere, trapped between the proverbial devil and the deep blue sea, while HAVOC tried to find a way to get them out of this mess. Brock knew, that when they returned State side, Jason was going to make sure that a few cake eaters got what they deserved.

Brock stepped forward and helped Trent lower Clay so that he leaned against the single wall that protected them from the hostiles.

“How’s he doing?”

“Not great,” Trent replied stressed. “The trip he took down the waterfall and the time he spent in that pool before we got to him, fucked up his lungs. He’s definitely suffering from aspiration pneumonia. That water might have appeared clean, but I can tell you the bacteria in the water caused this. The fact that he already had the flu when we came on this mission helped things along.”

“Is that why his fever is so high?” Brock inquired as he reached for the thin blanket they found in the hovel and spread it over Clay.

“Mm, that’s why he so tired, wheezing, not able to breathe deeply and can’t swallow properly.”

“At least he’s coughing?”

Trent nodded. “Yes, but his body is not expelling the mucus fast enough. He’s having difficulty coughing which is not a good thing.”

“Anything else we can do?”

Trent shook his head. “We need to get out of this fucking territory and get him the proper antibiotics to help fight this thing.”

Brock placed his hand on Trent’s arm. “Are you worried?”

Trent stared at his best friend. “His time is running out fast, and there’s nothing more I can do for him at this stage.”

Brock blanched at Trent’s words. He knew things were bad for Clay, but he didn’t know it was dire.

A _whoop_ behind them, had both men turning around. Sonny had a grin on his face.

“Fixed it.” He indicated to the RPG launcher in his hand. They’d found it abandoned in their shelter. It was a bit banged up.

“You saying you can blow our way out of this place?” Trent tried not to sound optimistic.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying.” Sonny screwed the single grenade into the warhead of the launcher.

“QRF is three mikes out.” Jason’s voice boomed through the room.

“Let’s load up.” Ray ordered and the team got ready.

They loaded Clay on the makeshift stretcher and Ray took his position at the window. He would give cover to Sonny so that the Texan could fire off their RPG. None of them said a word, but hoped that the weapon would not misfire, because if that happened, they would all die in this hostile country.

The team bumped fists as Jason reported QRF was one mike out. When Jason gave the signal, they moved out.

The RGP worked, and within minutes they were all safely in the helo, Doc pushed the necessary antibiotics into Clay’s IV while the rest of the team watched on.

When Doc nodded at Trent and Trent’s shoulders sagged with relief, they knew that Clay would make it. He would still need some time to heal, but Clay, and they will, all survive to fight another day.


	3. Explosions and nerve damage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last story I used Tyler Grey as my inspiration. For those of you who don’t know his story, here’s the [link](https://www.thevetsproject.com/the-blog/2016/8/9/sfc-tyler-grey-army-special-forces-operation-iraqi-freedom). He is a true hero!
> 
>   **Words: 297**

None of them knew that the place would blow up the moment they entered it. Clay was on point; the explosion swept him off his feet. His helmet was ripped clear; despite that it was fastened under his chin. He’d lost his rifle and would later hear that it was destroyed. 

Clay had no idea for how long he was out, but pain was the first thing he felt. Pain through his whole body, except his right leg. He gasped for air as his ears rang, no other sounds to be heard, but he couldn’t concentrate on that. Not with the fact that he couldn’t feel his leg. He reached down, but someone grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and pulled him backwards – out of danger.

“My leg,” Clay gasped and reached down again. Hands slapped his away, but he needed to know. He tried to push himself up onto his elbows, but got shoved down.

“NO!” He struggled to get loose. His ears still rang, but noises, voices became clear. He heard Trent calling out to him, speaking to him. Finally, the words made sense. His leg was still there. Possible nerve damage. He would survive.

It was enough for Clay and let the darkness claim him.

When he woke up, he was in hospital. Different monitors surrounded him, but the first thing he noticed was his brothers.

He’d sustained massive injuries to his right thigh, including four inches of the lateral femoral cutaneous nerve that was blown out. He would be sidelined for at least six months, maybe even a year. His leg would never look the same, even after several surgeries, but he would return to Bravo team and have his brothers’ backs. He would still be a Tier One operator.

**The End**


End file.
